


Little Bar of Soap

by twitch



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Instagram inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just needs a way to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bar of Soap

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that the photos in question can be found on Tumblr as well as Instagram but during the publicity touring for the movie Michael Lomenda took several photos from a few hotels...

“Every single time!”

He didn’t budge from his supine position.

“Do they really think one towel’s enough for a grown man?”

The bath mat and face towel were clearly meant for children. The other towel had to have been used by the third, invisible, occupant of the room.

“I tell ya, the hotel business is going to shit. The beds are built for five year olds and they can’t keep up with supply for towels.”

“Shame,” he mumbled, arms under his pillow.

“And there’s no soap!”

His expression guiltless he curled his fingers around the little bar of soap.


End file.
